


couch cuddles prompts amongst other ideas.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16





	couch cuddles prompts amongst other ideas.

couch cuddles series.

 

you had never seen him like this before and it somewhat alarmed you but at the same time you couldn't get enough of it.

"son of a bitch"  you yelled as you threw the controller on the couch. you quickly turned around when you heard a loud amused laugh behind you. he jumps over the back of the couch so he can sit next to you.

with his hand at your back, you open your eyes to see him kneeling in front of you and slipping his other arm under your knees . closing your eyes once more , you throw your arms around his neck and allow him to pick you up and carry you to the couch. after gently settling you down, he took a seat next to you and gently pulled you to his chest. you immediately snuggle into the warmth of his body and bury your face into his chest, he responds simply by rubbing your back, stroking your hair all the while whispering audible words of comfort.

 

the second he sat down , you were curled up against him with your hands gripped into the soft fabric of his shirt and your face buried in his chest.

 

he wraps his arms around you, holding you close to his body he kisses your cheek muttering quietly "no one upsets my girl" you breathe in his scent and it's then that this behaviour calms you down. he's here, he's with you, it'll be ok.

 

you were grateful for his words . he was such a sweetheart and had this way of always making you feel safe.

 

after the nightmare that had been this evening, you now felt completely safe in his arms, you never wanted to leave his embrace . the feeling of his warm body against yours and his scent combined with his soothing voice and comforting words,  he was your own personal sanctuary. all you cared about was his arms around you and how good it felt to be in them.

 

you felt your stomach drop . you didn't want to dance with him at all. in fact , the man gave you the creeps but you knew it would ruin the mission you were on if you were impolite and you didn't want to arouse any more suspicion than you already had earlier that day. your partner watched you from the balcony above keen to intervene should you signal him .

 

your arms and his ache for an embrace with a perfect stranger , but your professionalism and good sense prevail. you feel rattled though, unsure what this odd initial greeting means.

 

he finds you in his room after you've had a horrible day. he laces his arms around you from behind murmuring sweet words of endearment and pulls you over to sit on his lap. his arms surround you and he wants nothing more than to soothe you and make you happy.

 

roses are red, violets are not effing blue, I wouldn't mind going down on you.

 

roses are red, violets are blue , I'm down to fuck, how about you?

 

roses are red, violets are blue, even pretty boy Legolas got nothing on you

 

prompts.

I don't want to sleep alone tonight.

 

whoah ! I never knew you had a tattoo.

 

we're more than just friends and you know it.

 

did you just slap my ass ?  actually, I just firmly grasped it.

 

did you just quote SpongeBob ?

 

well this is a nice change of scenery. we're in a prison cell. I was being sarcastic.

 

I thought you said you knew where we were going. yeah I lied.

 

I'm not letting you sleep on the floor .getup here.

 

please don't post that. no ! oops too late.

 

I said create a distraction, not this !

 

 I need you to be my girlfriend for about 5 minutes real quick.

 

the heater broke and I'm freezing, get over here.

 

telling ghost stories.

 

incorrectly lip reading strangers and making the other one laugh.

 

him tryna get ya ta smile.

 

he's always warm and you're always cold . so you constantly hug him to keep warm. he finds it entertaining at first but then when he figures it out he surprise you with hugs.

 

climbing into trees, sitting up there together talking about anything and everything.

 

you : you suck !

him : if you're lucky *winks*

you : sputters and blushes

 

cuddling absently when one is working . the other one wrapping their arms around from behind watching over their shoulders.

 

he knows her coffee orders and often picks it up for her.

 

they always sit next to each other without even discussing it.

 

 

 

Sam drake.

Sam dancing like a dork in his signature denim jacket , cigarette hanging outta his mouth, Sam taking you for a ride on his motorbike, Sam patching you up after a mission reminiscing about when you two were kids , Sam acting uncle with Nate and Elena's kid  cassie and you getting to witness it, Sam visits a tourist prison with you and joking about his time in prison all the while the little old supposedly deaf lady next to you two is humming the star wars theme song to herself in the tour group. Sam and yourself are on a mission  and some rich guy wont leave you alone all night so just before the mission ends he knocks the motherfucker out in the carpark, Sam setting up a makeshift shooting practice range for you to practice making sure you won't fuck up again. Sam pulling you to his side as the fireworks go off.


End file.
